


The Aftermath

by MaiKusakabe



Series: Legacy [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dressrosa Arc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: When all is said and done, grandfather and grandson meet again.
Relationships: Sengoku the Buddha & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Legacy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334165
Comments: 23
Kudos: 303





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Here is, after all this time, the last part of this series. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Chronology: Dressrosa

Moving away from the group was easy. Law expected some glares from a few of Strawhat’s new fan club when he returned, but he knew the Strawhat Pirates themselves wouldn’t remark on his absence —well, perhaps Longnose would, but Law had already realized that panicking was one of his personality traits. Law had sensed Sengoku’s arrival on Dressrosa, and Bartolomeo’s panicked announcement and the following rush to escape had spared him the trouble of figuring out a way to sneak out without having to explain himself. As hilarious as it was to imagine some of the reactions to his family relation to Sengoku, Law wasn’t in the mood for that particular bit of drama.

He wasn’t surprised to sense Sengoku had separated from the other marines, and they met in one of the many areas of the city that had been reduced to rubble during the fight, away from any of the many clusters of people working to rebuild what had been destroyed.

Sengoku stopped at the mouth of what must have been an alleyway, his eyes trained on Law as he took in his rather unimpressive state. After making a full sweep of Law’s bandaged torso, Sengoku’s eyes settled on his still recovering right arm.

“What happened?” Sengoku asked. The pained tone of his voice told Law he knew he wouldn’t like the answer, but needed to know it anyway.

“Doflamingo cut it off,” Law explained, matter-of-fact.

Sengoku winced, eyes still fixed on the arm covered in bandages. Law raised it deliberately, showing it was functional again.

“No need for that. Someone managed to reattach it before it was too late.” Law might have been able to do it himself, but in all likelihood by the end of the battle it would have been too late to salvage his arm.

“The little dwarf princess?” Sengoku asked. At Law’s nod, Sengoku nodded to himself. “Guess I’ll have to help her more.”

And then, before Law could ask what that even meant, Sengoku had crossed the space between them and pulled Law to his chest. Law froze. They didn’t _do_ hugs, he could count with the fingers of one hand the amount of times they’d hugged —the amount of times Law had _allowed_ himself to be hugged. But today wasn’t an ordinary day. Law could feel the tension coiled in Sengoku’s body almost like it was his own. For the first time since he proposed the pirate alliance to Strawhat, Law allowed himself to dwell on what his grandfather must have felt when the announcement of the alliance was released, a move he must have understood better than anyone else.

Law relaxed into the hug, and raised his arms to wrap around Sengoku in an attempt to offer some reassurance.

“I knew you’d be trouble even before we met,” Sengoku said after a short silence. He pulled back and rested his hands on Law’s shoulders, looking at him intently. “You’re even _worse_ than I feared.”

Law snorted. Sengoku’s lips twitched in that way that meant he wanted to smile, but wanted to appear stern and disapproving even more.

Sengoku released Law’s shoulders to reach into the coat he wore over his shoulders. He brought out a thick, nondescript manila folder and offered it to Law.

“This is everything I know about Kaido, his crew, and his allies,” he said.

Law’s eyes widened, and he stared at his grandfather for a long moment.

Sengoku snorted.

“Law, I know you too well to hope you’ll lay low until Kaido’s attention is drawn by someone else. As much as I wish you’d take your own safety into consideration for once, I know you won’t.” The way Sengoku spoke was resigned, a man who knew he wouldn’t get what he truly wanted no matter how much he wished it.

Law nodded in both confirmation and thanks, and accepted the folder.

“I have no intention of dying,” he said, a promise.

“I know,” Sengoku said, sighing. “You’re too stubborn to die; I’ll have to hope that holds.”

Law grinned. Despite some of the memories that statement brought forth, it was also a good point. Law wasn’t good at doing what others wanted from him, and dying was no exception. He hadn’t even kept any crippling injuries, so far.

The ground shook, and suddenly the rubble around them started to rise in the air, drawn by a force that wasn’t of nature.

Fujitora.

Law sighed.

“Guess it was too much to hope Strawhat wouldn’t pick a fight.”

Sengoku barked out a laugh.

“You deserve each other,” his grandfather told him with a smirk.

Law gave him the middle finger.

“I should be off,” he said, looking around at the cleared space. “We’ll be running as soon as someone reins that idiot in.”

Law raised a hand and created a Room that reached all the way to the port and where he could sense the Strawhat Pirates had stopped moving.

“Be careful out there,” Sengoku told him.

Law nodded.

“See you around, old man.”

Law waited long enough to see Sengoku actually smile at his parting words before he teleported away.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](https://maisstories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
